


In the Language of Flowers

by KizaKurosaki15



Series: Ancients AU [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ancient Reno, Flowers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15
Summary: As an Ancient it wasnt shock that flowers thrived here in a apartment of all places.
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Series: Ancients AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735615
Kudos: 35





	In the Language of Flowers

Despite the small apartment Reno insisted on living in, Rude noted that his wiry redheaded partner had plants all over his apartment. Reno could easily afford one of the better, high end ShinRa issued apartments, this was no secret. But the man refused, he instead picked one of the shitter apartments and the money he did make, he hardly spent much at all as he never bought more then what he felt was needed. Reno most of the time only spent so much money was when it was for the sake of other people and not himself. And or, if it wasnt spent on other people, it was spent on supplies needed for the flowers and plants he grew in his apartment. From red colored Lily flowers to Roses, from Roses to Pansy flowers, from pansy flowers to Ipomoea. Hell, the man even had desert plants like succulents in terraniums either sitting on small tables or hanging from iron hooks in the walls. Reno had a green thumb, plants seemed to love it whenever he was the one tending to them. 

_In touch with the planet as a Ancient, of course plant life would respond well to him._

Rude always found himself watching his partner with fascination as he tended to his flowers and plants. He handled them with care, with a gentleness that he never showed anyone but Rude when they were alone in their respective apartments. When alone Reno, one of the last two Ancients on earth would rise to the surface. He was calmer, more resigned. As if he had accepted a fate he felt like he couldn't avoid. But at the same time, he was bitter as well as content. Bitter that the planet he called his was dying, and that he was working for the very company responsible for it. But content because again, it was as if he knew of something or someone who would fix all of this. Reno like this seemed tamed but Rude knew better then to believe that, Reno was lightning incarnate. Fast, dangerous, deadly. But oh so beautiful and simply a force to be admired and watched from a distance. Rude was lucky that he had the luxury of being able to handle him as he could. But to say that Rude had Reno tamed was a lie, Rude had never tamed and didnt wish to. Rude was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a hand tugging at his tie, roughly yanking him down. The man grunted, but didnt resist. He knew Reno wouldnt harm him, he trusted his partner completely. Though that didnt mean he wasn't tempted to punch the smaller male in the gut for basically choking him with his own tie either. 

The thought was a passing one, one that hardly lasted a second when he then felt the smaller man loosen and pull the tie from around his neck. He watched as the redhead placed a purple colored pansy flower into his breast pocket of his suit. He stood there for a moment, the small, pale colored hand resting over his heartbeat. "Do you know what this one means in the language of flowers?" Reno asked, and Rude of course couldn't say he did. He didnt need to give a verbal response. "It symbolizes love and admiration. So if someone give you one, or a few it means they either love you or admire you."

"Which is it for you?" 

Rude watched the redhead smile at the question. He knew exactly which one Reno meant by when he placed the flower in his pocket. He watched as the Ancient blinked slowly, seeming to be in his own head. 

"Purple is a good color for you." Reno said, leaning up only slightly and that was all the invention Rude needed as he met the smaller man half way, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. When they pulled away, Reno walked over to the potted Ipomoea, his expression had gone from tender and loving to far away and sad. His finger gently brushed over the petals of the dark blue flowers. 

"What do those mean?" Rude found himself asking, walking up behind the man. He could tell Reno was hesitating on telling him, and whatever the reason was or could be, he trusted the man. 

"I don't think your ready to know yet. But you'll know in due time." 

The dark skinned man nodded, kissing the top of Reno's head and relaxing when the man leaned back against his chest. Rude knew that he could easily find out another way, but he also knew that if Reno said he was ready to know, then well he wasnt ready to know. He wouldnt go out of his way to find out the meaning either, it was like betraying his partner's trust and that was always the last thing he wanted to do when it came to Reno. The larger man took a moment to look around the aparment again, his eyes landing on a new potted plant by the window, one he hadnt seen before. When had Reno gotten and how he wasnt sure. However he knew exactly what they were, despite still needing to grow a bloom a bit more, he could tell by the few blue colored flowers that had already bloomed he knew what that one was. 

"When did you get those?" He asked, Reno hummed, looking up at him then followed the larger man's gaze.

"Ah, the Myosotis." Reno glanced up, snorting at the utter look of confusion on his face. 

"I know them as forget me nots." He stated simply, causing Reno to laugh. 

Everyone knew that type of flower simply by the meaning of it verses it's actual name. However what Rude didnt know was that he was growing that particular flower for him. As morbid as that was, Reno knew when the planet would call for his sacrifice, and he wanted to give the man the plant fully grown and in full bloom before then. Reno turned to face the man, but didnt pull away, he laid his head on the other's shoulder, eyes closed and soaking up the warmth his Aibou provided. He opened his eyes, his gaze shifting from potted plant to potted plant. There was a sense of sadness that washed over him, while the flowers thrived here, he wished he had a better place to grow them, in the ground verses in pots. The planet is dying the lack of plant life is proof of that. He wondered if this is how Aerith felt, knowing their planet was slowly dying and in a way, it was their soul responsibility to try and fix it? Because no one else knew how to but them? Reno sighed, breath hitching as he closed his eyes again, pressing his face against Rude's shoulder. 

"Come," Reno said, pulling away but slipping his hand into Rude's pulling him towards his room and in there on the nightstand by the window was another new flower, a small, white colored flower in the shape of what Rude would assume was a teardrop. "Galanthus. Or snowdrop flowers." He said, picking up the potted plant, and walking over to the larger man. "Figured they would he perfect for your apartment. The open window that separates the kitchen and living room is a good spot." 

Rude carefully took the potted flowers into his hands, they were beautiful, healthy looking. As all the plants that Reno grew did. It wasnt odd for the redhead to give some of his plants away, he did it more often then what others believed but he would give them to others with excuses. One time he had given Tseng pin stargazer lillies, with the excuse that some random receptionist had asked him to give them to Tseng for her. Though Rude had seen Reno that morning gathering them up to give to the man. He had given Elena a few succulents and the excuse was that they represented her dry humor. But again, the ones he gave her, where ones that Reno spent months taking care of and Rude saw them as beautiful. Elena still had them, proudly showing the others how large they had gotten and beautiful they still were. 

"What do they mean?" Rude asked, he didn't know these flowers, and he loved them. They were pure white and small, the fact they were a gift from Reno is what he liked most. He looked to the redhead who had his eyes on the flowers, the man then looked up to Rude and the bald man was taken aback a small bit. Behind those gray eyes the older Turk could see sadness in them. "Reno?" 

Said man shook his head, smiling up at his Aibou. "In the language of Flowers, it means hope." He said, and in a way, he hoped that by giving his significant other this flower, would make what would happen later down the road a little better. 

_Just a small bit better, even if it's only for a fleeting moment. Let me- him- US have the hope things will be fine._


End file.
